fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Always A Bigger Mess
Sin A large dust cloud emerged from a small town, as Lamia walked out of the dust cloud, dusting her clothes, while looking around to find Victoria. Victoria appeared from Lamia's right, swinging her swords at her, however, they immediately broke from the barrier shielding Lamia, who simply glanced at her, with a bored-like expression "You do know I made those things, right?" Despite asking a question, Lamia's tone sounded more sarcastic than serious. Victoria leaped back, looking at her sword's broken blades, and then at Lamia, appearing with a bored expression herself "If you did make these things, why are they so easy to break?" Victoria asked Lamia. Lamia sighed, facing Victoria as she tried to put her hands in her pocket, before realizing she didn't have her coat on and her skirt didn't have pockets "It's to even the odds, and also to make it so you'd want to stab people more. If it wouldn't break easily, than what's the point in it having the ability to remake itself? All you youngsters these days don't know jack shit" Lamia replied to Victoria. Victoria didn't reply, remainning silent and biting the hilt of one of her swords, holding it in her mouth as she stabbed her free hand, as the blade suddenly grew back, piercing through her hand, however, Victoria simply pulled the sword out of her hand, barely appearing affected by it as she did the same thing with her other sword, but kept the first one in her mouth. "So...ya masochistic?" Lamia asked in a mocking tone, right before sending several barriers in an attempt to slash Victoria. Victoria quickly ran towards Lamia, evading the barriers, and jumping on top of one to leap over Lamia "Same as mistake as last time" Lamia said, recalling Victoria attempting the same trick as when they first fought, creating barrier above her head. Suddenly, Victoria's free right hand glew red, and once it came in contact witht he barrier, it created an explosion and a smoke cloud, breaking Lamia's barrier as Victoria quickly stabbed her twice, first with the sword in her left hand, to which she twisted and deliberately broke the blade to make it stuck in her stomach, and the second with the blade in her mouth she kept biting through the hilt, stabbing through her chest and once again breaking the blade, and quickly kicking Lamia away, out of the smoke cloud. Victoria grabbed the sword from her mouth as the smoke cloud vanished, seeing Lamia laying against a wall, bleeding from the blades stuck in her body and appearing dead. Victoria sheathed her swords and turned back, but quickly turned upon hearing something move behind her, but Lamia quickly grabbed her by her neck with her right hand, beginning to strangle her and lift her above the ground, appearing fine despite the two broken blades in her body. "So...you weren't taught everything, were ya?" Lamia said, pulling out the broken blade in her stomach with her free hand and throwing it away nonchalantly "You see, I can't feel pain, if you haven't noticed from when my arm was burned and I couldn't give two fucks about that" She pulled out the other blade from the center of her chest "I also don't have any human limits, you can say I'm...undead" Lamia clutched her left hand, breaking the blade but also cutting her hand in the process, bleeding from her hand now as well. Victoria began to cough, losing air as she pulled out on of her swords and stabbed Lamia's hand, causing it to grow from the iron in her blood and pierce through her arm, though it barely did anything, as Lamia's grip became stronger "I can just snap your neck right here, right now, but instead, I'mma fuckin' make ya croak, like a goddamn frog" Lamia said to Victoria. Victoria eyes began to close, as her grip on her sword's hilt loosened, as it appeared she was about to die "Stop it!" Suddenly, Amon's voice was heard, he shouted towards Lamia, as she turned to see him with Arella. "Oh, Amon, yer here, how's your gut doin'?" Lamia casually asked Amon, ignoring the fact she is killing someone right now. "Lamia...Let her go, there's no need to cause a bigger ruckus for us" Amon said, being blind as he is, he could only rely on his hearing of someone choking as well as Arella's words of Lamia being the one choking Victoria, the same woman who stabbed him. "Why? What does it matter? You killed people before, hell, it's your job, ain't it?" Lamia said to Amon. Amon teleported right next to Lamia, grabbing her right arm "I do kill for a living, but you don't. And if you kill her, you will make it so more people will come after you, and how will you live your daily life like that?" Amon asked Lamia, making her loosen her grip on Victoria's neck and evantually let go, dropping her on the ground unconscious. "I've sinned before, doing it again ain't really a big deal for me" Lamia replied to Amon walking towards her folded lab coat that was left on the ground but became even more torn and dusty than before due to the battle, to which Lamia sighed, wearing it despite its current state and putting her hands in her pocket. "I only went easy on her, because I was in a hurry" Amon said to Lamia "That's why I got hurt, so there was no need for this". Lamia grabbed Amon's arm, pulling him with her as she walked away "Whatever. I only did it for the sake of making sure she doesn't try and pull it twice, but if you're that persistent for me not to, then fine" Lamia said to Amon, as she grabbed Arella by her ear and pulled her along. "Ah! What did I do?!" Arella shouted in pain, as she tried to keep up with Lamia pulling her ear. The only thing Lamia could say, or rather mutter to herself, was "Damn crows..." As she continued to walk without a care towards what just happened, for the fact she killed many Rune Knights, almost killed the second in command of the Criminal Apprehension Division and is pulling Arella's ear and causing her great pain. "I feel like this was all an unneeded mess..." Amon said, as a cloaked figure appeared before Victoria's unconscious body, checking for a pulse, and then lifting her on his shoulder and walking away without being noticed by everyone leaving. Gluttony The cloaked figure appeared in a dark room, where the only light source was from several machinery, some coming from electricity being produced and others from glowing buttons and monitors. In that darkness, the cloaked figure poaked a woman, waking her up. The woman had short brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes with black pupils, she wore goggles that were slightly misplaced due to how she was sleeping, and her attire consisted of a simple white shirt with long sleeves, brown pants and black boots, but she also had what appeared to be a half eaten donut in her mouth. "Eva, I did as you said, I sent Victoria to the infirmary" The cloaked figure said to Eva, as Eva stood up, stretching her arms and eating the rest of the donut, gobbling it down. "Good good, now I don't have to worry about losin' anything important, ain't that right, Red?" Eva referred to the cloak figured, whose face was revealed to be deathly pale, with one red eye, but his face was most terrifying for its spiral deformation. "I'd rather if you just call me Mozou, like everyone else" Mozou replied to Eva, showing his dislike to being called Red. Eva adjusted her goggles, completely ignoring Mozou's statement "Oh, right, did you also bring me the hamburger I asked for?" Eva asked Mozou, who pulled out a bag from within his cloak and gave it to Eva, who immediately took it and took out the hamburger in it, beginning to eat it. "I may not require food but...I know that you are eating alot of unhealthy food. Do you not fear the consequences?" Mozou asked Eva, sounding somewhat concerned, though his emotionless and stiff manor of speech made it difficult to notice. "Screw health! I have nothing!" Eva declared, appearing more proud than she should be about that statement "Ah, and I forgot to mention, we're having a visitor come over soon". "A...visitor?" Mozou tilted his head in confusion, not being aware that Eva would have a friend to visit her, though considered the chance it is simply a member of the Council coming to check up on her, since Eva is an important scientist within the Magic Council who creates powerful weaponry for them ever since the incident 4 years ago. "Yeah, she's an old fella of mine, kind of a bitch though. Should be here in...I think she said two days...three...Ah well, doesn't matter, she'll be late anyways, the bitch" Eva said, muttering some curse words to herself while thinking of this "visitor" coming "Not that I'm one to talk, I mean look at me, I'm supposed to be making some super ultra mega awesome weapon of awesome, but instead I'm eating me a hamburger while looking up ducks that eat dynamites". "Yes, that's very ni- Wait, ducks?" Mozou was more astonished of what Eva was interested in finding than anything else. "Alright! Time to make some death machines! Red, get me my screwdriver!" Eva declared, deciding to finally continue her work. "You do remember your screwdriver was confiscated after it stabbed someone's eye, right?" Mozou said, reminding Eva of the previous incident. Eva groaned in irritation "Okay, I may not be the smartest person, but if you're gonna confiscate a screwdriver, why keep me with a freakin' bot with spikes?! And how am I supposed to work without it?!" Eva began to shout in anger, pointing at Mozou. "Riiiight" Mozou said in a sarcastic tone "This feels like it's going for too long now...." Mozou muttered to himself, as he watched Eva walk over to a pile of equipment and metal scraps, searching for something in it while bitting the hamburger in her mouth. In an instant, Eva stood up, before turning around as the door was openned by someone, and the illuminating light of the outside world entered, Eva sealed her eyes "By the Gods! The sunlight! It burns!" Eva said, shielding her eyes from the bright light as she went to a darker corner of the room. Mozou couldn't help but facepalm himself from this sight, seeing as how Eva wasn't very social and spent too much time in her lab, she doesn't like going outside, something which bothered him greatly due to every time the door opens, this happens. The figure who openned the door was shadowed by the blinding light of the outside, well, blinding for Eva atleast, but nonetheless the fingure's grin was visible as it bowed its head, showing some kind of respect "And how are we doing today, Eva?" It was a woman's voice, most likely the visitor Eva was referring to from before. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice